


Feelings

by Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, lots of emotion, pete with dreads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart/pseuds/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart





	Feelings

Everyone was saying he was gay. All the boys stared. He was scared. He wasn’t gay. He liked girls. 

“ Come on dude. You guys we’re staring at each other. Stop denying it. “ Patrick says.  
“ Yeah. “ Joe teases. Anger builds up inside of Pete as he feels tears trickling at his eyes. He runs off into the locker room and screams punching his locker. “ fucking mikey way! “ He sobbed

“ You are such a fucking weirdo. Girls are hot boys are not. “ he yelled in frustration and banged his locker.  
“ You need to fucking know what you want! “ he kicked his locker. I’m not gay! I’m not gay! I’m not going to like boys! I can’t like boys! I like girls! Girls are only hot! “ He slid against the locker and sobbed.  
“ Fuck you mikey way! “

“ Pete?.. “ Mikey walks in.

“ Fuck off. “ He mumbles.

Mikey sits down next to him.  
“ You confuse me so much. “ Mikey groaned.

“ You’re confused? You’re confused! That’s bullshit. “ Pete rocks back and fourth and tugs his hair.  
“  
Well you are attractive. “ Mikey mumbled. He took Pete’s hand and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. Pete looked at him.

“ I’m not gay. “ Pete pulled his hand away. 

“ You can like a boy and not be gay.. it’s okay. “ He looked at Pete and held his hand back out. 

“ It’s okay. You can hold my hand. “  
Pete hesitantly takes his hand. “ I’m not gay. I can’t like boys. “

“ I think i’m gay. You can like boys and girls. You can like whoever you want. “  
Mikey turns to face him and takes his other hand.

“ You do confuse me you know. You’re really cute. Do you think i’m cute? “  
Pete bites his lip and looks at the ground.

“ It’s okay to think i’m cute y’know. Do you? “ Mikey asks. Pete looked at him and nods.

He smiles at him and swayed their hands back and fourth. He takes one of his hands and kisses it. “ It’s okay to be scared. I’m scared too, but you can’t avoid your feelings. Just let them happen. “

“ O-Okay.. “ He takes a deep breath and looks at Mikey. “ I-I like.. you.. “ 

“ I do too. “ Mikey squeezes his hand. Pete looks at Mikey’s lips as he spoke. Mikey kisses Pete’s hand again. Pete scoots over and curls up in his lap. He starts shaking a little.

“ I.... like a boy. “ Pete bites his lip.

“ No, you like Mikey. “ He smiles at Pete. Pete looks at his smile and clenches his fists. Mikey takes his fist and held it softly. Pete unclenches his hands and stared at Mikey’s lips.

“ You can. It’s okay. Like I said, don’t be scared. Let your feelings take over. “ Mikey squeezes his hands again. Pete kisses him. Mikey kiss back and they both feel scared as fuck.

“ Wasn’t that better? Doesn’t it feel better to stop hiding those feelings? “

“ Uhm.. yeah. It does actually... thanks Mikey.. “ He rests his head on Mikey’s chest. “ C-Can... can we be boyfriends? “

“ Oh, yeah, totally. “ Mikey smiles. 

“ You know.. i’ve been in a really bad place lately. I’ve hurt myself. I’ve cried. I’m driving myself crazy. I am a fucking mess. I’ve wanted to kill myself. “ he confesses.

“ Oh.... “ Mikey bites his lip. “ You can always come talk to me... i’ll be here. “

“ Can.. I kiss you again? “ Pete asks.

“ I mean if we’re boyfriends we don’t have to ask. “

“ O-Oh, yeah right okay. “ Pete kisses Mikey.  
They sit there with each other holding hands and smiling


End file.
